


Random Drabbles

by DeathLife97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random Drabbles, Sorry Not Sorry, poem, random rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says, just transferring random drabbles from dA to AO3 (after all this time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Angeles by Jensen Ackles.

Spend forever in my poison  
I know it is not much to give  
But it is all that I have

I know I have many demons  
I know that I am imperfect  
Worthless, selfish

That I am not beautiful

But I will give you my all  
My everything

Spend forever in my poison arms  
...Please?


	2. The Lunatic and the Floating Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we had to write a short story in my English class in 15 minutes. I originally chose the necromancer, but fortunately I changed it at the last second. Comments? Thoughts? And if you want to do this as well choose two of the charecters and wirte as much as you can in a 15 to 20 minute period of time. Now, because I can be an assbutt, I dare you to do the same. Link to the list is here:
> 
> http://www.prafulla.net/wp-content/sharenreadfiles/2012/07/282591/Characters-for-an-Epic-Tale.jpg

I am not crazy. It is real. But no one was willing to believe that what I was saying was the truth. That damn skull ruined my life. It appeared out of nowhere one day, calling my name in a raspy voice: "Timothy." That's all it ever said. It got worse when it started following me everywhere I went: work, restaurants, even my bedroom to watch me sleep. It haunted my thoughts and created the most horrific nightmares, like I was trapped in a horror movie. Yet no one saw it. Are they blind? They call me mad, a lunatic. Then things became much worse. I woke up with blood on my hands, my entire body convulsing and covered in sweat. Yet still no one would believe me. I lost my job. I lost my professionalism. I lost myself. Now I'm stuck in this God-forsaken insane asylum. I have finally felt at peace again. But then, I wake up to the same blood-chilling voice calling me: " _Timothy_."


	3. I Am Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random drabble because, well.... XP

_It's hard. Being alone. Even when you're surrounded by the fullest love you've ever known, you're always alone in your mind. Sometimes I wish I could fall in love with a telepath. That way, I could feel his love splashing down on my brain like a perfect wave. I could never feel sad at someone not understanding me because he could, because he would be inside my head twenty-four/seven. And don't tell me you don't understand. We've all been in the same position I'm in now. Where we feel worthless. Where we feel like we've got nothing to live for. And this doesn't mean I'm depressed. Or suicidal. It just means I'm lonely. It just means I wish there were another person in my head, someone to share and give everything I have to. Is that too much to ask for? Is it too much to wish for? Other girls want a handsome Prince Charming. Me? I don't care what he looks like. He could be the ugliest man in the world, but if he had a good heart, I could love him. I'm not superficial. I'm just lonely. Now I understand how Quasimodo feels, to have darkness surrounding your heart and making it hurt as if you had just been stabbed there. I may look and act normal, but I'm the farthest thing from. I may not require Juvie or strict watching. I just need..... what is it I need exactly? What do I deserve? Am I truly worthless. No. I refuse to believe that. I will live. Bout for whom? Now that I need to find out myself. I hope a shooting star comes soon. I need to make a wish._


	4. True Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Dear Agony (http://jorgeremmy.deviantart.com/art/Dear-Agony-182351726). This is just a little drabble on what it truely means to suffer. I've been told (repeatedly) that I need to start writing more.

Dear Agony,   
  
Why do you wish to hurt me so? Why do wish to tear me from the inside out? Do you wish to kill me? Because I am so close to my breaking point. So close to the edge of the sanity I have left. IF I have any sanity left. Do you wish to punish me? What have I done to deserve your wrath? Was it something I said? Was it for all the hearts I've broken? Is it all the lives I was to scared to save? The one moment of selfishness  and I get the left hand of God? I now understand the true meaning of hell. The guilt, gnawing at my stomach. The fear, enveloping my mind. The sorrow, making every silver lining turn black. What shall be my penance? Will my fate be that of Oedipus? Or Romeo? Juliet? Prim? Rue? Irina? Arthur? Sherlock? Am I to end up cursed, to be evil like Dracula? To be misunderstood, like Frankenstein? To be unloved? What is my fate? If only I could go back and change the past. But I can't. Suddenly, I realize my punishment: to live with the suffering I've caused for all eternity, until there is nothing left. Until I stop being sorry for myself. Until I understand the true meaning of  **humanity.**


	5. Past Present Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Around here, however, we don’t look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things… and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths.”  
>  \- Walt Disney

The beginning of life is always the easiest, because our parent/s usually do the work for us, and we get to take naps all day. When we can walk, talk, and feed ourselves, we have to take on responsibilities around the house. Being a teen is a major pain in the ass, because grown-ups expect so much from you. Besides high school, you want more time with your friends, or doing your own personal shit in the computer or somewhere else.As an adult, your expected even more from older "wiser" adults.   
  
My parents always say this when I feel like shit: Forget about the past, focus on the present, and screw the future. Wanna know why they say this to their kid's face? Because ya can't change the past, in the present anything can happen, and the future is your's to decide.   
  
As the great Walt Disney said, and what inspired Meet the Robinsons, "Keep moving forward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had just felt like ranting after a sort of cruddy day, so I hope y'all like it :)


	6. Hugs

Hugs are the best medicine to any sickness. Hugs are what bring people together. Hugs are what some don't get to experience. Hugs are for friends. Hugs are for family. Hugs are for the one you love. But some don't get to experience this, though. And I am not saying to hug random people in the street. But be kind, be compassionate whenever you can. Then, people will be willing to open up to you. Do that, and you will not believe how people will treat you.

As an old friend once said to me: "Treat others the way you wanna be treated." But this is what I say: if people treat you like shit, do the same to them. Maybe then they'll get the hint and be more "nice."


	7. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet: the most tragic love story ever told. Written by William Shakespeare in 1595, everyone always has questions about why this was written. There is a similar version of this same story called Ephesian Tale, which also has five books. 

But what is the significance of the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet? Is it saying that its okay to die for true love? That getting married after knowing each other for only a small amount of time? That love at first sight is really credible?

I believe that to die for love is the worse thing a person can do. I mean, seriously. It was probably okay in Shakespeare's time, but this is the 21st century. To die for love is probably the worst, unnamed sin of them all. 

In Juliet Immortal, it is said that Juliet fights for Light, and Romeo for Dark. There is more to Romeo and Juliet than just tragic lovers: Its about finding your place in this world, and fighting for what you believe in. Its okay to fight for love, but dying for it is just fucking retarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this recently and I needed to rant on the hypocrisy of it.
> 
> Enjoy my freakin rant people!!!


	8. I Love You I Hate You

I love you.

Sure, I do... when I stop being addicted to reading.

I hate you.

... That sounds much better.

But when I'm not with you, my curiosity is sparked, and you envelope my mind. Yet when I'm with you, I think you are the most pompous human being I have ever laid eyes on.

So, then, why when you told me you were in love with me, my heart inflated and I was crying tears of joy and pure, unadulterated happiness? 

I love you. I hate you. I love you. I hate you. Those were the only words I could think of. I love you. I hate you. I love you. I hate you.

And finally I make a decision. I looked him directly in the eyes and said: Kiss me you idiot.

He kisses me with a passion I never knew he had, and our souls, hearts and fates entwine with that one moment of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. Its an idea for a story.


	9. Hate

Hate: a intense hostility and aversion usually deriving from fear, anger, or sense of injury b:extreme dislike or antipathy; loathing c:an object of hatred. That's a dictionary definition. My mom's definition: Hate as close to your heart as love. I find that to be true. But I also see hate as a motivator. For example, most women hate spider, so they scream. Now what motivated them to scream? Their hate of that spider. But hatred can consume you. And I'm not talking about hatred for a spider. I'm talking about hatred for a certain person, place or thing. Like in this book I recently read, the hero hated a "thing" because that "thing" killed his family in front of his eyes as a little boy. I would be pretty pissed as well. That hatred can shape us and define us. But I have a question for those haters: What happens when the hate goes away? Is there emptiness, or a feeling of fulfilling something? Ask yourself that simple question.Is hate worth loosing yourself to it? Is it worth the end result? Is it worth forgetting what pure happiness feels like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another product of free- writing.


	10. My Love In Plain English

I love writing with my complete being,   
As it sets my soul and heart and mind free.  
It is as if seeing is believing,  
And that is how I will forever be.  
Writing is the essence of who I am,  
It is always changing and evolving.  
Writing is my innocent little Lamb,  
It is my entire living's longing.  
Writing relieves my life's many stresses,  
It makes my friends laugh with pleasure and joy.  
They help alleviate my many messes,   
It is my childhood chocolate and toy.  
Writing is my Romeo, my true soul,  
It's my savior, my true love, my noel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my feelings on writing. I wrote this for my English class. A lot of people complained and I don't know why. I found the pic on Google Images. And I would really appreciate it if anyone who saw this could critique it. Much appreciated!!!
> 
> EDIT: Someone asked me once, and to clarify its written like Shakespeare Sonnet with the scheme like this: A,B,A,B,C,D,C,D, E,F,E,F, G, G


	11. What Is Love To Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: f-bomb dropped, so.. I know this isn't rated, but I'm just warning you.

What is love? Love to me is a major fucking pain in the ass. It can tear you down, but also build you up. Love can make you fly, but also take you to the darkest pits hell has to offer. When you love someone who you know doesn't love you in return, it can make you feel like life is worth so little. But then you find yourself again, with someone or something new. You feel your true self begin to rise inside you, while the pain withdraws, and eventually fades away. But when you love someone who you know loves you in return, then you know your complete. Love is what makes humans and animals stay in existence. Love is what can make the world go 'round. Love is what we all see as the thing we want to experience someday, or the experience we want to keep and cherish with us forever.

Love is everyone's secret desire. Love is everyone's hidden dream. Love is everyone's greatest fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I believe in, and this is what I'll stick with.


	12. My Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving is a joyful light,   
Ready to shine everywhere very bright.   
It even shines in the night.  
Thanksgiving is an American feast,   
Turning my family into hungry beasts.   
It is our favorite holiday, to say the least.  
Thanksgiving is my family's need,   
To eat turkey and buy colorful beads.   
And we always follow my father's lead.  
Thanksgiving is a time to rest,   
A time for everyone to leave the nest.   
And enjoy family time, which is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what my family and I would describe as our ideal Thanksgiving :D
> 
> Again, another assignment for English class :P


	13. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me ranting about my favorite holiday, so feel free to ignore it.

Halloween: the scariest time of the year. The one time of the year vampires, werewolves and witches can come out into the world and live as though they are not outcasts, but are human beings. Vampires can feed as much as they want; witches can use children to restore their youth; and werewolves can use their uncontrollable transformations to wreak havoc on the innocent. So be warned: travel in packs as you go for candy and sweets. You never know who is a fake, or a real monster. But also know they want to be one of us. They never wanted to be a monster. But also know that you can't kill them. They will live through the stakes, silver spoons and sunlight directly hitting them. Don't provoke them, or you will never be a normal person again. I'm going to provoke a witch because I don't want to be normal. What about you?


	14. Life Philosophy 1

Life is about expressing yourself. You need to be you. That is the only thing that matters in this world. I am creative. Nobody can not tell you what to do. Your life is your life. That's what art is about. That's what writing is about. That's what life is about. That's going to be my artwork. That's my life. I might be young, but i know my goals in life. My destiny is to change the world. What's yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Life. My rules. Nobody can tell me what to do. I don't care of what people think of me. PERIOD.


End file.
